Darkiss
by P. Pon Pon
Summary: Marduk and Dan have a very serious argument. Marduk might leave, and Dan breaks down. Yaoi, angst, M for a reason.


_Darkiss_

_Marduk/Dan_

Dan had such pain in his eyes. "You're mad at me."

Marduk scoffed. "What gave you that impression?"

"You won't hug me back."

"My arm's right here."

"That's not hugging me back. That's acknowledging that I'm here." The seventeen-year-old sat up from his boyfriend's chest, "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you." He sighed, "It's just..."

Dan crossed his arms in anticipation. "How'm I supposed to fix it if you won't even tell me?"

Marduk sighed again, closing his eye. "We've been dating for six years, and your friends don't know it."

Dan's arms dropped. "Oh...that's what this is about." 

"Yeah," Marduk's voiced hardened, "That _is _what this is about! Why the fuck haven't you said anything?"

"Because my friends aren't ready to know yet!"

"You've been saying that for six years, Dan. When are they going to be ready? Your funeral?"

Dan sighed, "It's a lot harder to do than you'd probably think."

"So you're just not gonna do it then?"

"Who said that?"

"You basically just did! When I first met you, you were never afraid of a challenge, or whatever the hell people thought of you!"

"I'm still not!"

"Then fucking say something to them! They're not gonna hate you all of a sudden!"

Dan stared at him, the pain washing out with anger, but traces of it still lingered. "I will! Damn, when did you become so pushy?"

"I'm not being pushy! I'm being reasonably offended and I made a suggestion."

"Gee, maybe I should start asking for your permission!"

Marduk frowned.

"'Hey Dan, wanna go with me to the store?' 'Oh sure Marucho, just let me check with my boyfriend first, and make sure that's what he wants me to do because I'm incapable of making my own fucking choices and moving at my own pace!'"

"Now you're just being a dick."

"_I'm _being a dick!" He laughed, "Oh yeah, because this is all because of _me_!"

"Stop it with the sarcasm, Dan!" Marduk shouted.

"Wow, now you're giving orders, too."

"You know what? Fuck this. You don't want to tell them? Don't. Hope covering your ass was worth losing your boyfriend, 'cause I'm out!"

"Don't you fucking dare! You're not going to put this on me! It's _your fault!_"

Marduk stopped. "My fault? Really Dan?"

"Maybe I was going to tell them soon because I just thought of how much I love you! You don't have to fucking blow up at me about it, it's a lot to worry about. Think about it, I'm telling my best friends that I'm in love with our ex-arch nemesis. In their eyes, you're still the person who hurt Drago and tried to take over all our Bakugan!"

Marduk stared at him a long time before turning again to leave.

Dan could feel tears. Was he really about to lose his boyfriend? Over this? "Shit!" He screamed, "I'm so fucking mad at you I could just kill myself!" He fell to the floor and curled up, covering his face with his arms and hugging his knees as he sobbed. This was the first time they had ever argued as lovers, and it was ripping them apart. Dan knew deep down that it really was his fault, or at least he felt that way.

Marduk was one foot out the door when Dan broke down. He turned around and slowly shut the door, coming toward Dan. He got on his knees and rubbed Dan's arm.

Dan's sobbing stopped at feeling Marduk's surprisingly warm hands caress his arm so lovingly. He moved his arms and carefully sat up, frustrated tears bounding down his face as his defense mechanism switched on, "Why are you still here! I thought you were leaving, spare me the guilt and just fucking go—"

Marduk had slammed his lips onto Dan's, forcing the younger to lean backward and entangle his fingers into Marduk's long, silvery hair. Dan had automatically accepted the kiss, he was hoping for it, and as an arm snaked around his back and squeezed his waist, frantic lips parted for an eager tongue, he soon found his back touching the floor of his own living room, Marduk between his parted knees and squeezing his ass with pure infatuation.

He and Marduk had had sex before, but never had it started like this. Never had he been crying and screaming thirty seconds before he was moaning and gasping for air, tearing his boyfriend's clothes off as his boyfriend stripped him just as eagerly. Never had they been so eager to dive into each other, never not once.

"Ahn..." Dan bit his lip as Marduk's tongue, that amazing, wonderful, skilled and lascivious tongue, deliciously tortured his own in so much pleasure that he could have came. But he knew better.

Marduk had slipped inside of Dan's warm entrance, basking in how amazing it felt, like he'd never felt it before.

Dan was basically clawing Marduk like he was going to die if he let go, he was crying he was so full of pleasure. He screamed and moaned at the same time, he would have called out Marduk's name if he could form words. His mind was so clouded, it was so good, he scratched at his lover's shoulder blades and his head was against the hard floor, his neck bruised and well-bitten, hickied and glimmering with Marduk's saliva.

Before Dan could form more pleasure-filled tears, before Marduk could plant another hickey, before he could thrust again and Dan would scream and the neighbors would dial the police...

They came.

At exactly the same time.

Whether they had called each other's names or not was a haze, but they screamed for something as the sounds, the essence, every aspect of orgasm exploded and they were left breathless, gasping, begging the atmosphere for air.

Marduk collapsed. He landed on top of Dan, but Dan was too high to feel it. He was numb from that orgasm, the best orgasm he'd ever had.

Nothing needed to be said, even if they _could _speak. They knew they were both sorry, they knew that they loved each other. They just laced their fingers together and breathed to each other.

Though Marduk was sure Dan whispered something that sounded like...

_I'll tell them tomorrow. _

~**End**~


End file.
